Champion
by bethellie
Summary: “What is the first rule of fight club?” Cracktacular crackfic written for the ncis nostalgia summer flashfic 'Kate' challenge...as a gift to Rainne


"Kate! Kate! Kate! Kate! Kate! Kate! Kate!" The roaring of the crowd filled the gym as Kate defeated her latest opponent, the new director of NCIS, Jenny Shepard.

"The winner and still undefeated champion…Kate!" Gibbs raised Kate's arm into the air, and the crowds cheers became deafening.

Gibbs moved to the centre of the gym, surrounded by a large circle of other agents who were still celebrating Kate's victory. Gibbs raised his arms, and the crowd immediately went silent.

"What is the first rule of fight club?"

"You do not talk about fight club!" The answer was screamed by everyone present.

"What is the second rule of fight club?"

"You do not talk about fight club!" Standing to one side, hiding in the shadows, Ziva David tried to swallow her fear at the sheer volume created by the enthusiastic group and the look of complete triumph on Special Agent Todd's face. She knew the rules. She knew all those new to NCIS had to fight, and she knew that meant she was next.

Gibbs once again silenced the crowd before speaking. "Tony, please bring forward the next challenger."

As Agent DiNozzo approached her, Ziva took an unconscious step backwards. Tony reached out and wrapped his hand around her arm. "You're next, Zee-vah. You have no choice. You have to fight."

Taking a breath to calm herself, she shook off his hand and walked forward under her own power. She could do this. Of course she could do this. She was a deadly assassin. She could kill people eighteen ways with a paperclip. Agent Todd had protected the _President_. Stepping into the ring, Ziva smiled. This would be a… piece of slice.

As they circled each other, Kate did not take her eyes off Ziva. She paid little attention to the noisy crowd of agents around them; however, it was clear to her that she was still the favourite. Ziva was also well aware of this, and was feeling more than a little vulnerable surrounded by a group of people who obviously did not expect or want her to succeed.

Busy contemplating this, and her possible fate, Ziva was unprepared for Kate's sudden and vicious attack. She lunged at Ziva, knocking her flat on her back, unleashing a series of powerful punches which left Ziva stunned and breathless. Gaining control of her senses, Ziva rolled sideways, turning the tables, pinning Kate beneath her.

Wrapping her hands around Kate's exposed throat, she put all the force she could into choking the other woman. She watched with satisfaction as Kate's face began turning red as she was starved of oxygen. Kate's brought her hands up on either side of Ziva's head, slapping them hard against her ears. Ziva screamed, releasing the hold she had on Kate's neck. Kate seized the opportunity given to her, slamming her fist into the side of Ziva's head with enough force to knock her sideways. Getting to her feet, Kate kicked Ziva repeatedly in the stomach, leaving Ziva coughing and spluttering, unable to focus on 

anything but the agonising pain. Using her foot to roll Ziva onto her stomach, Kate placed her foot firmly on the centre of her back.

"Submit." Kate placed more weight on Ziva's back, prompting another howl of pain from the prone woman

"Never!" Ziva spat, attempting to dislodge Kate's foot with little success.

"You can't win, Officer David. I've never been defeated, and I'm not about to let an assassin with an overblown ego ruin my record."

"I…I submit." Ziva whispered the words, wanting the floor beneath her to swallow her up, hating the words as she used them.

"I'm sorry; I didn't hear that…what was it you said?" Kate leaned forward, her tone smug as she applied more pressure with her foot, smiling with satisfaction as Ziva groaned.

"I said I submit!" Ziva screamed in desperation, wanting nothing more than to have Kate's foot leave her back.

Kate nodded, content with Ziva's response, and removed her foot, holding out a hand in an offer of assistance. Ziva scowled, pushing herself to her feet and ignoring Kate's outstretched hand.

Kate grinned, hearing the familiar voices of her friends shouting their congratulations from amongst the still cheering crowd. Whilst it was obvious they loved and supported her, it was nice to get the verbal acknowledgement of it.

Gibbs stepped back into the circle, raising his voice to be heard above everyone. "The winner and undeniable champion, Kate!" The noise became deafening as the throng of agents surrounding them went wild, and Ziva wanted nothing more than to slink away and hide as Kate raised her arms in victory.

"The crowd has spoken. Ziva, your loss speaks for itself. Kate's position on my team and in NCIS remains secure; your challenge has been beaten. Your only option now is to concede, and leave before things become worse for you than they already are. DiNozzo, McGee, please escort Officer David out of the building."

Tony and McGee stepped forward on either side of Ziva, each taking one of her arms, 'assisting' her in her departure from the gym, and from NCIS, forever. Gibbs turned to Kate as the crowd began to disperse. "Good job, Kate. Didn't doubt you could do it for a second."

The end.


End file.
